


Of Riverbanks & Namedays.

by MagnusXXZ



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusXXZ/pseuds/MagnusXXZ
Summary: You put the worm on the hook, and hope for the best.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Of Riverbanks & Namedays.

**Viserys Targaryen.**

“Now Shaera, you tie the line through the end of the hook like this---,” Viserys did just that with the tiny metal piece, “and then you take the worm and run it down until the shiny bits or hidden within its flesh. See?”

His five year old daughter watched on from his lap in amazement as the little wiggling worm was skewered.

“G’on getta fish now, papa?”

The lone prince grinned down at her, before tossing the line and bobber into the water. “Yes sweetling, we’re going to catch ourselves some supper.”

Daughter watched as father tugged at the line, the little red cork bobbing up and down in the shallow. She remembered from earlier instruction to watch till it vanished under the water for a bite.

“Yummy fish, papa. We’re fish’r’men now.”

Viserys laughed, “I suppose we are. My father would be so disappointed.”

“My prince,” Viserys sighed at Ser Jamie’s call,” it seems the Small Council has sent a runner.”

“Would it be awful of me to have you cut them down? Senseless violence might make it up to the long dead monster for being a fisherman.”

The Gold Cloak paled at this turn of phrase as he arrived, “My prince, you’re requested. An urgent matter.”

Shaera tugged at the line as she watched the tiny cork disappear beneath the waves. “Papa! A fish! A fish took the b’it!”

Ignoring the slightly huffing servant, Viserys started reeling the line in. Ser Jamie’s usual bored expression taking on a slight look of interest at the river’s end.

“Oh, it’s a toughy Shae. See how it moves back and forth through the water? The ripples give away its position. Now gently turn the board like so,” he demonstrated by turned the wooden handle in his hands as the line grew shorter.

She nodded, eyes intent on the water and her father’s daft fingers as he drew in the meal.

“A tough’y, papa. Mean old fishy—“

“My prince, the Small Council requested---,” Viserys glare could have peeled paint.

“Ser Jaime, I was jesting before. But if this…man interrupts my daughter again, you have my permission to shorten him by a head.”

“Of course, might use that gaping mouth of his as bait next time.” Jaime’s words were lit with amusement, but the nameless Gold Cloak didn’t miss the fact that the famous knight’s hand had come to rest on his sword hilt.

“Fishy! It’s here, papa! Catch um, catch catch.”

And like that, the lone dragon prince pulled the flopping fish from the river’s edge while his daughter hopped from his lap, and continued to hop excitedly by his side, her violet eyes wide.

“It’s shiny, papa.” Her voice was tingled in wonder at the colorful scales.

“Yes Shae, it’s a rainbow trout. And my, Ser Jaime look at the size of it! It’s almost as big as this little dragon,” he jested, but not by much.

The large trout was near half her size and nearly yanked the prince into the river twice, while the little princess hopped around excitedly and even Ser Jamie was smiling at their antics.

The Gold Cloak rightly kept his mouth shut.

Finally holding the line above his head, and the wiggling fish at the height of his daughter’s chest, Viserys yelled out his victory!

“Oh, we’ll send him to cook straight away. Then you and your sister’s can dine on this little bugger for supper. You there, whatever your name is,” he gestured to the guard with the fish,” take this to the cook. My little hatch of dragons will eat well tonight. And be quick about it.”

“My, uh, my prince—“

Rolling his eyes, Viserys exclaimed, “Yes you idiot, I’m going to the Council presently. And you, whatever your name is, are going to the cook.”

“Ser Jamie, take Shae to her mother so she can let her know what a good fisherman she is.” And of course to clean up before supper, but Myranda will take care of that.

The blonde Lannister knight grinned down at the little princess,” Come along now, little fisherman, I bet your sister’s would like to know about your adventure as well.”

Shaera nodded quickly before taking a few steps towards the White Cloak, then frowned before running back to her father and embracing him,” Thank you, papa! A fishy for my name day!”

Then she was off like a shot after the knight, who was ushering the idiot man holding their catch along towards the Red Keep.

Viserys smiled on at the trio, pleased that he could make his eldest daughter’s special day a little more special. Turney’s and gifts from the lords and ladies of Westeros was all well and good, and she’d had all those earlier, but nothing would take away the time they got to spend together.

If there was anything at all in life that he took from the mistakes his kingly brother Rhaegar had made, it was to actually be present in his children’s lives.


End file.
